


Peggy fucking Carter

by barns_bucky



Series: Tumblr Inspired [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are getting married, and when Peggy Carter hears about this news from her hospital bed, she makes the ride all the way to the wedding because she wouldn't miss her friend's wedding even if it did kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy fucking Carter

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an ask I received on Tumblr by @snowypeggy and the post can be found [here](http://buchananbuck.co.vu/post/134951146305/okay-and-also-consider-steve-and-bucky-are)
> 
> That being said, I also take requests over @winterbarns so if you ever want something written, you're welcome to shoot me an ask.

Grey eyes kept flicking from the crinkled yellow sheet, with his vows scrawled messily on, to the mirror, which held his reflection, and he smiled slightly. Swallowing nervously, he tucked the sheet into his pocket before loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons. God, he couldn’t believe he was going to do this. He was going to go out there and marry Captain America, he was going to marry his best friend of ninety years and boyfriend of three. “I’m doing this,” he stated, bluntly.

 

They were standing underneath the wedding altar when she showed up. Bucky caught a glimpse of a wrinkled old woman slowly making her way down the aisle, a walker in front of her, and he’d be damned if that wasn’t Peggy fucking Carter. “Steve,” he interrupted the priest as Peggy took a seat in the front row.

“Can’t this wait til after we’re married, or are you backing--”

“Steve, it’s Peggy.”

Bucky watched as Steve turned to look at the elderly lady sitting in the front row. “Get on… with your… wedding… Steve,” she said, seeming to notice that they were both staring at her with expectancy.

 

It wasn’t until the dance that Steve and Peggy were able to talk, Bucky standing awkwardly to the side. “Peggy, can I have this dance?”

“It’s not my place--”

“I owe you a dance,” he interrupted and even though Bucky didn’t know Peggy that well, he knew from the stories that she was not a woman to interrupt.

Even though he could see the ‘you did not just interrupt me’ look cross her face and looked like she would deck Steve, even if it did mean breaking a hip bone, she said nothing about it.

 

Bucky watched off to the side as they danced in the center and they didn’t so much as dance as they did just sway back and forth to the beat of the music.

All he heard from the few words they did speak was, “Still can’t dance” and “I’ll teach you when I get better.”

 

It was a week after their wedding when Bucky came home from the store to find Steve curled up on the couch, sobbing. His mouth was hanging open and he looked absolutely wrecked. “Hey, hey, shhh. Steve, talk to me,” he said setting the bags down on the floor and walking over to the mess that was his now-husband. “Steve,” he repeated, pulling his dead weight against him. “Please, talk to me.” He could feel the worry beginning to rise in his chest and he tightened his grip on Steve, his fingers curling in his hair as he waited on a response.

  
“Peggy…” he began, nearly ten minutes later, after going through two boxes of kleenexes and sobbing grossly into Bucky’s t-shirt-- for better or for worse, though. “She’s… she passed away last night,” and before Bucky could formulate a response, Steve was back to heaving into his chest, trying to cry but finding no tears.


End file.
